1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel transportable basketball system for enabling the safe playing of basketball-related games on beaches, shorelines and other sand covered outdoor environments where the forces of wind and turbulent airstreams can be strong and unpredictable.
2. Brief Description of the Invention
Annually, millions of people, both young and old, travel to beaches, lakes and shorelines to enjoy the sand, surf and sun. To pas the time and have fun, these beach goers toss Frisbee® discs and balls, and play various types of games including volleyball, badminton, and horseshoes. About a decade and a half ago, a modified version of basketball, called “beach basketball” was invented by Philip Bryant on the physical education fields of Gulf Shores School. This game is played on a circular court formed on the beach, and uses a hoop goal without a backboard structure, enabling a basketball to be passed through the hoop from any direction on the circular court. In accordance with game regulations published on the World Beach Basketball® WWW site at http://www.beachbasketball.com, there are no out of bounds conditions, and no time clocks, thus providing for non-stop action and play. Ball movement is carried out by passing or taking 2½ steps and then passing the ball. Dribbling the ball is not allowed.
While the game of beach basketball described above has evolved from a tremendously effective skill improvement game, to a very popular, widespread competitive beach sport, it nevertheless suffers from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, it involves equipment which is bulky and difficult to install in the sand. In particular, the associated pole structure requires permanent or semi-permanent installation involving the excavation of deep holes of at least 3-4 feet deep, and possibly the adding of a cementous mixture to secure the pole structure with the ground in order to safely support the hoop structure of this prior art basketball system. Consequently, this prior art design basketball system design is not suitable for simple and convenient installation and use by parents and grandparents supervising several young children who want to play a basketball-related game on the beach for an afternoon, and thereafter want to dissemble and transport the system back home with the ease of installing and using a beach umbrella.
Moreover, this prior art basketball system does not have a backboard structure for making bank-type shots, and visually-tracking the location of the hoop structure through which players seek to pass a ball during game play.
Efforts to add a conventional backboard structure to prior art beach basketball systems, as described above, will require even more massive basketball pole subsystems, and pole anchoring measures, to support the weight of the backboard structure against gravitational forces, and prevent the resulting structure from being blown down by forceful air currents and sand streams produced by gusts of winds typically expected along beaches, oceanfronts, lakes and shorelines. Such resulting structures will necessarily require careful planning in designated areas and involve permanent installation methods practiced only by highly trained recreational engineers and construction workers.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved way of and means for enabling parents, grandparents and others to safely play basketball-related games on beaches, ocean-fronts, lake-fronts, shorelines and other sand covered outdoor environments, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.